On a Quest for Strength
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: When a discovery underground goes fairly well, an evil group of gangsters found the power to be invincible, but it was sealed with the imprint of a dragon symbol. Now, those groups are after a certain ninja to unlock the door. But who exactly are they after? And what is behind door number one? A Collab with FanFiction little sis Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago.
1. The Mysterious Group

Dust fiddled with his fingers, leaning against a stone, cold, hard wall in the abandoned alley way. It wasn't his time to come in yet. He made a deal with the teens; but, on the other hand, he was new to this group thing.

The young teen pressed his lips together and kept his thoughts to himself. Come out when it's time. Convince the victim to confess where the money was hidden, and kill him… or her. He stepped out of the shadows and poked his head out into the sunlight. The rest of the gang was already beating up the man.

He was weak, skinny, and fragile. He looked like he could barely even stand up. Dust's two side feelings began to act up again. The man looked helpless, vulnerable; but, he was on the opposing side of him, Dust shouldn't have these feelings.

Every time they came around, Dust drifted further away from the group. However, now, he was going to finally be a real part of them.

"Hey, Dust!" one of them shouted to him, snapping the young teen out of his thoughts. Dust wriggled his head and stared with wide eyes as the man was forced to the ground. His head was cut at the forehead, small drops of blood leaking out. His eyes were bruised and uneven; his whole face was broken! The young one took a step out onto the burning street and walked towards his partners.

"Come on, do it already! Then just kill him!" another one yelled with anger climbing up his throat.

Dust took a step in front of the man, then, backed up.

"Aww… seriously?" the first one vomited out his words as insults and kicked the man's back, letting him go. "Dust. Listen; if you want to really be a part of this group, you have to be tough, fierce. You can't just hold back on something and quit," he nudged Dust's shoulder and laughed, high – fiving his partner. Dust stared away from them, rubbing his shoulder.

"Next time," he began, directing Dust to jump on his heels, "Don't back out. Or else, you're out! Understood?" Dust nodded sincerely and stared off to the space where the man took off running.

* * *

**"Hi! It's me, Pinkie. Umm... well, I'm doing a collab with Shinxs; and we're using her account. But, uh, oh yeah, wait - I hoped you liked the story so far! More to come AND the Ninja will take part soon. Very very soon meaning... SOON!**  
** Chaio! Better Than EVER!**"

**Shinxs- Lol, yep! A collab with my Fanfiction sister! For the first time in my opinion. I'm in charge updating this since Pinkie didn't want to have too many stories in her page. So I took in charge in her story- well our story! And don't worry, this story will be my option to go to my 3rd story. My primary is Old is Wise, secondary is Love Twist. Whao! Three stories?! Oh yes we did, right Pinkie?**


	2. Suspicious Clue

**Thanks to Emelia124, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground, Zella5752, and Enthusiastic Ninja Reader for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all my great friends, FanFiction families and readers to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

On a beautiful noon, where sun shine strike at Earth's crust giving life. The birds are chirping soaring across the baby blue sky heading to Ninjago City. Ventures in the city, the unusual citizens possesses a gift that was from their ancestor, the Elements gives a creation to make the planet born. The four elements are common used in planet Earth. These elements are Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice; the most powerful and wonderful gifted teens, whom repels evil by the First Spinjitzu master son, Wu and Garmadon. Those people, are the Ninjas.

"Kai! Stop cheating! Sheesh!" The Blue Ninja screeched, pushing the Fire Ninja recalled Kai. Kai has the blue ninja clad pinned his arms behind his back. Looks of it playing Uncle.

"Pfft! You called that skilled using your nun chucks, somersault toward me just to hit me? So dramatic, Jay! I'll show you power!" The Master of Fire monotones. Jay was able to karate chop Kai grip, causing the Fire Ninja hissed and lost his grip. Jay somersault on the tatami floor, gliding his Tabi boots on the mat to stop his sped until he remained balance. Kai growls, and sprang himself holding his katana at the Master of Lightning with no mercy of losing. In panic, Jay glanced his surroundings and saw training equipment stacks on his right. His instinctively told him to use the helmets and throw them like dodge ball. With his hastiness, he quickly grabbed 2 in two on his grasp and hurled to the feisty Red Ninja.

Kai saw it happening. Put his feet in immediate halt, while the helmets and training armor sailing towards him. In slow motion, using all his agility, Kai bend his back while one breastplate slide his back, narrowly misses. One helmet was heading to Kai face. Leaned his head downward while it glide. Then, the last training helmet was heading to his feet. Kai managed to straighten his back and smirked. Rolling to his feet, Kai kicked it lie a soccer ball violently, it causes the helmet to combust, counterattack twice as powerful back at Jay. The Lightning Ninja eyes widen and gasped. A thud sound summon when Jay collided into the dummy. He groaned and slid off the dummy and swayed his arms to planted his palms on his back to start his process of rubbing.

"Speed is your thing, but that's your strength sadly, added with your mouth of yours. Mine is attack so don't get in my way." Kai smirked in victory.

"Okay, okay. You win. I would like to see you versus Cole instead!" Jay spat. The brunette shrugged; he approach to his close friend and offer his help. Jay accepted his offer and clamps his hand while Kai tug him upward to his feet. Jay, while dusting his ninja garb, the two individuals entered the training room, in casual stroll and saturation once more. The black and snow white colored ninjas noticed the red and blue ninja friends are roughhousing in dojo.

"Oh, you guys are having a battle? Wait, let me get some popcorn to watch who's going to win!" The black raven-haired joked. The Ninja in white expression haven't elevated in amusement once. Rather observe and remain quiet.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Cole. Hey Kai, care to demonstrate your 'power' you speaking of? Fire VS. Earth," Jay testified, smug face at Kai.

"I think I'll pass," Kai says, swaying his hands for objection at Master of Earth - he noticed the Ice Ninja, who was locked on the newspaper "hey Zane, whatca reading?"

The Nindroid glanced from the newspaper he's scanning for relevant importance to Kai.

"I am reading something that is indeed troublesome." The Ninja in White stated.

The three rose to Zane, then contemplatively at the newspaper. Zane was in Breaking News section, the event was taken place last night. The article says 'The Gangster Strike Again! No Evidence Found!' The image connect to the article taken place in a dark, eerie ten story hairstylist business building, streets length stretched to the left on small square image, presumably on Ninjago City on 27 Avenue. The image was snap near the building, smoke puffed the hidden motorcycle gangs that is underestimated too low quality to define. The gangs has terrorized the building, making Cole and Zane slightly frowned.

"Wait, I wanna see!" Jay snatched the article from Zane and gazed at the image.

"Hmm, I say we should investigate this area. Since Lloyd is off for a few days helping his dad for errands," The leader Cole said in serious tone.

"Um, are you sure Cole? Because I don't want to inquisitive the evidence crime scene section." Kai said, resting his hand on his leader right shoulder.

"We have to," says Cole, shun Kai hand away "this is our hometown, we can find this together with a little help of Zane. Right Zane?"

Zane attention has fell to his group of his brothers and nodded.

"All right, let's go kick some gangs and bring them to justice!" Cole cheered.

"Let's clean up the street!" Kai added.

"And the gangs will wither if we're around!" Jay added.

The three cheered, leaving Zane with a wooden face. With that, The team bustling to the door, to their destination, while the newspaper sailed on the air to the tatami floor when Jay liter on Dareth's Dojo on accident. When the newspaper on the Breaking News description the gangs was clearly said 'Highly Dangerous.' Why didn't the ninjas discover they were dangerous? Because Zane folded the newspaper to glance on important news. Now, the ninjas has put themselves at risk, but they can withstand enemies that are bigger and badder, will they?

* * *

**Shinxs- Hey! No message from Pinkie since I wrote this chapter. The First Chapter was made from Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago. I too was excited to write this. Anyway, Pinkie is next to update! Excited to see what kind of idea she have in mind? Once again, I don't have time to PM my friends because there's a lot of debate during school and home. And I have college test I need to take too in few weeks. But oh man, I updated 3 stories this week! That is amazing! Since I got a strategy to write using Mobile. See you guys on next chapter of Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago!  
**


	3. Await is Over

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, NinjaMelissa, and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

"Where are those pesky Ninja?" the Connor hissed. He wore a black leather jacket that was buttoned up only halfway. His jeans were also black and tight on him, almost like tights. He furrowed his brows and twisted on the grip of his motorcycle handle. "I thought they would read the papers! Doesn't everybody?"  
From behind him, his two other partners were playing games with each other, while Dust sat back and shyly watched the show. His mouth kept shut and wouldn't open. He didn't belong in this group; he didn't even feel like it was a part of his life.

He didn't even dress like them.

While everyone else wore gangster outfits and "cool" clothes, he stuck to simple denim jeans that weren't holey as the style. Dust always wore a simple zipper sweatshirt that was grey with black streaks. The others wore glasses, black and solid black. Dust left on a regular baseball cap.

About a week ago, the leader of the group, Connor, had told Dust that they would steal him some rockin' boots and a new look; but that was if he took part and didn't just let their victims go. Since then, he still didn't budge and hurt a single soul.

Every bank or business they created havoc in, Dust didn't take much part. All he did was stand back and probably just knock down one thing. But it wouldn't have been very valuable. And since then, Luke and Henry had tried to get Dust involved. They knew how hard it was to Dust to fit in, so they taught him how to fit in. They tried to change Dust to become the man Connor had wanted him to be ever since they found him.

"Dust, you see anything?" Henry whispered to him as he cocked his head to the side. Dust shrugged.

"How can I? I'm way back here. Connor is all the way out there," he pointed to the end of the ally way where Conner stood.

Luke agreed with Dust. "He's right, Henry, he can't see a thing from here. In fact, we can't see a thing from here."

"Will you three, shut up?" Connor yelled at them in a demanding voice. "Sometimes, you need to know when to be loud; and when to obey." He turned his head back to focus on the streets where he expected the Ninja to arrive.

Luke patted Dust on the shoulder trying to comfort his friend. "Don't worry, Dust. I'm sure you're used to it by now, eh?"

The Ninja were already waiting on the streets. Kai curled his fists and narrowed in his brows. Jay was gripping the two handles of his nun chucks. Zane was sparking with energy, but yet, feeling uncomfortable with this battle. What if something happened? What if – was he just too worried? Zane frowned.  
Lloyd's hands stood by his side, balls of light engulfing around his fists. Cole had taken out his scythe, holding out in front of him, the sharp end pointed well.

He stepped forward and pulled down his mask, nodding at the Green Ninja.

"Come out!" Lloyd yelled into the empty streets.

The gang drew out of the shadows and faced the Ninja exact.

"You finally came," Conner cooed and readied the bike. He gritted his teeth and turned to his partners. "Get the others; I'll take the red one."

Dust nodded along with his two allies. They stepped forward and attacked, going after Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay.

Kai smirked. "You want me, huh?"

"Oh you know it," Connor grimaced. He ran his hands along the motorcycle handles and zoomed in to Kai. The Red Ninja smirked again and dove to the side, unsheathing his sword.

"Come and get me!" he yelled and ran around Connor. Connor growled and chased after him.

Dust stepped closer to Jay, but he couldn't do anything. Just attack! He yelled at himself. Get him! "No, I can't," he hissed under his breath.

Jay raised a brow. "Okaaay," he said and twirled his nun chucks in the air. "I don't know what you're saying, but, uh, I have to attack you now?"

Dust's eyes widened. He didn't realize that he wasn't fighting the Blue Ninja. He quickly turned and his fists glow with a bright purple aura. "Oops, well, I guess now I have the courage."

"What?" Jay asked getting even more confused.

Dust charged and shot his hands forward, aiming at Jay. The Blue Ninja gasped and jumped to the side, using his nun chucks to hit Dust in the stomach. Dust bit his lip and laid his hands on Jay's chest, blasting him into a building.

Cole tightened his grip on his scythe, his back to Lloyd. Each of them was facing someone. Lloyd was standing in front of Luke, and Cole was standing before Henry. "Ready?" he whispered to Lloyd.

"Ready when you are," he said back and they ran at the enemies. Lloyd landed a punch on Luke's face and kicked him to the side.

Henry threw up his hand and punched Cole in the head while he wasn't looking. The Black Ninja felt dazed and held his head in pain. He twisted until he landed on the ground. Lloyd gulped and ran over to his comrade, lifting him up.

"Glad you're on my side, Lloyd," Cole smiled at the Green Ninja as he was being pulled up to his feet.

Zane watched the battle go on. He wasn't attacked by anybody, so he should go help them. But his feet wouldn't allow him to move. His bit his metallic lip and fished out a shurikane, thrusting it in front of Connor's wheel.

As Connor began to ride again, he ran over the sharp star and blew his tire. Connor growled and hopped off his bike, pulling out a knife, then ran after Kai.  
The Fire Ninja jumped backwards and shot a handful of fire towards Connor, circling him in a ring of fire. "Ha, nowhere to run now," he grimaced. Connor growled again.

Jay's head was focused in Zane's direction. "Zane, help us!" he yelled and leapt to the side before a purple blast hit him. Dust was grinning; he was getting the hang of this.

The White Ninja shot out his hands and froze Dust in his tracks. The young teen's teeth chattered. Jay walked up and poked him. "Ha… ha ha!" he laughed at the ice cube.

Cole and Henry circled each other… their fists ready for lunch. Cole swiped at his cheek. "I'm telling you, you are not. Going to hit me. Again."

Henry gave a small chuckle, "Oh, I doubt that," he ran and slammed his fist right past Cole. The Black Ninja smirked and smashed his fists into the concrete, allowing spikes of earth rock to cruise up and trap Henry in it.

The rider gripped the rocks and clawed at Cole.

The Black Ninja turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd, need any help?" he called out.

"I'm fine!" he shouted back and fell backwards onto the road. Luke held a blade close to his neck. "Okay, I take that back… I could use some help here!"  
Zane's eyes instantly traveled to Lloyd and he ran, letting his feet carry him all the way until he was able to land a punch on Luke. The caramel haired man let out a puff and flew back into the building wall, blood trickling down the edge of his lip.

Suddenly, police sirens wailed from the distance. "Quick, let's get out of here," Lloyd heard Conner say as he quickly ran through the fire and abandoned his motorcycle. Luke and Henry followed. Dust toppled over to the side and mumbled. Stopping, Luke and Henry turned around and quickly picked up the ice cube, dragging it along with them.

Cole shook his head. "We'll get back at them," Kai assured him as the police circled in.

* * *

**Pinkie-** **Pinkie here, I hoped you enjoyed THIS chapter! I did, I enjoyed writing it too... But, thank Shinxs for the lovely idea for the FanFiction story... Um, well, that's all I have to say. BAI!**

**Shinxs- Well done sis! Nah, I thank you for considering making a collab with me! And Hello everyone! An announcement to make. This supposed to be updated every Thursday but Pinkie was excited to make this that we planned to update on Wednesday. I say it was exciting for me also. A collab with my close friend here in FanFiction. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. A New Plan

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, NinjaMelissa, and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

"Thanks a lot for coming Lloyd!" Kai says "But I thought you went with your dad for a whole three days?"

Lloyd shrugged "Well, as a Green Ninja, it gets pretty easier around here, by my opinion."

It was unexpected for Lloyd to meet them while he was heading back home. Garmadon went back to Misako safely. The Green ninja encounter his teachers while they were investigating; explaining that they were on a crime scene to reveal the gangster purpose on terrorizing the City. So Lloyd stood beside his friends and fought those gangsters. After the match, the Ninjas relaxed and rise to the Green ninja to praise him.

After the reunion, the ninjas headed back to the dojo to sustain their subject on their duty. It was Kai who told every details of the story.

"...and so that's why we decided to stop the gangsters messing in our city, Lloyd." Said Kai.

"Hm. What makes me wonder, why are they here? I mean, why did they form the gangs and destroying Ninjago City? Were they looking for something?" Questioned Lloyd.

The reply he received from his teachers was a shrugged.

"We know that one of the gangster during the battle named Connor, it means something. What I heard one of the members are shouting at him." Said Cole.

"I say Connor is in charge of the gangs," says Zane "and he wore and talk like he's in charge."

"Gangs? Bah! Hey I have to deal with someone who fled instead of fighting me! The one you froze, Zane?"

Zane wasn't sure who was he talking to whom he froze because during the battle, frequently he froze a few enemies that threatened him. His question was incoherent to his system. But he recognized the gangs clearly and who was fighting. Zane nodded vaguely as an reply.

"See? The gangsters aren't that tough!"

Kai approached to Jay and nudged his arm to his "Don't underestimated it, Jay. I say this is just a beginning."

"I agree with Kai," said Cole "it was a beginning of their destruction... who knew where they are and what are they developing their next scheme inside or outside of Ninjago City."

"Then let's get started searching. I'll bring my friends and family to help us." Lloyd confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zane, concerned.

Lloyd nodded. Was it worth putting your friends and family at risk for searching the gangs? If so, they will put an end of the gangs to interfere Ninjago City and saves million of dollars worth of damage. Also, his friends and family know how to take care of themselves, they been trained martial arts...well...not all of them.

With their discussion ended, the ninjas decided to split the group to set out enormous locations since, you know, the largest city where they stood will be complicated. And so, the Ninjas scattered alone to search any gangs that wore dark clothing like the battle they faced. The Ninjas didn't know they were being watched by the remaining gangsters. One sneered evilly as he watched the Ninjas went in different route; now sparing their time to look a secret treasure. He slipped into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

**A/N-** This isn't me writing short story. I had to say, I am really busy this week and putting me into stress. I did my best. I couldn't think anything today to write this. NOT THAT I'M HITTING WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm focus on school. I'm sorry it's not long and confusing. But I hope I'll get on track again.


	5. The Big Discovery

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, NinjaMelissa, Packerfan95 and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

"The Ninja have split," River reported back to Connor. His dark auburn hair banged in his face, leaving the smallest sight of his eyes.

When the other four had left for attacking the Ninja, he had stayed behind in the garage. Yes, that was their hideout, but it also led to an even greater part underground.

Connor raised a brow. "That's perfect, but they're onto us. We need to find someplace else to refuge," he said.

Luke lifted his head, "Someplace new? How about we hide where the Ninja least expect?"

"No, you idiot! Even if it is the last place the Ninja would look, they'd still look there. We need someplace the Ninja don't even know about!"

Henry laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Why there's nowhere in Ninjago like that? You'd have to wish up some genie!"

Walking over to Henry, River raised a hand and curled a fist. He smirked and punched Henry in the shoulder, "Never say things like that! Who knows what can come true?" he turned his back and walked back over to Connor.

"Why don't you three do something inadequate while River and I think of something, hmm?" Connor asked and opened the hatch to the underground base.  
He slid down the ladder and motioned for River to follow. Connor fell back into a chair and swiveled around, fiddling fingers, "Idea? No?"

Dust crawled over and carefully lifted the hatch, peering through and eavesdropping on the two. No one had any time for him, so he thought, why not just watch the others?

Especially River.

River was Connor's number one secretive, Private River; he would do whatever Connor told him.

"We need to think hard, we need –" he stopped talking and stared right through Connor, at the wall behind him. It was glowing very faintly, a faint gold glow. He shuffled forward and touched it softly, his mouth aweing.

Connor flipped around to see why he had stopped. His jaw fell open and he too came close, running his fingers against the wall. "It's… weakening," River told him.

The leader cocked his head at River and blinked, "What do you mean?"

"The wall's weak, it…" his hand shot forward and it stuck right through the wall. His eyes widened, "This wall! It's, it must be magical," he awed. River stuck in his other arm and walked right through, the wall and its golden glow rubbing against him.

"River, what do you see?" Connor yelled from the other side.

"Unbelievable! It's a secret door; I'm guessing no one's ever been down here before!" The corner of Connor's lips lifted and he ran through meeting River on the other side. River dragged his fingers down and he felt the knob, he twisted it and the door opened the rest of the way itself.

River jumped back and let go, watching as an entire ancient city revealed itself. Both astonished, they took steps in and explored this underground city. Colors of gold, green, and blue glinted in their eyes.

Dust smiled, he could climb down now. Falling off the ladder and onto his back, he whipped his head to make sure Connor and River didn't hear.  
After a few seconds of relief, he stood up and followed their route.

His eyes broadened as he noticed the city walls and rivers. The lights engulfed the chamber, making it seem like this city stretched forever. Suddenly, he heard a gasp escape from his mouth and he stared at Connor's and River's back. They turned their heads and he bit his lip.

"Dust?" Connor said with curiosity.

Dust's purple eyes didn't part with Connor's. Before Connor could do anything, River stepped in between, "It's okay, he isn't as stupid as the other two."  
To be honest, that was hurtful. His hands drifted behind his back and he came forward. "Sorry for –"

"No need to say sorry… first, the bad guys never say sorry; and second, at least it's not the two buttheads," Connor spoke up. Dust's hands gripped each other and he sparked a purple flame behind his back.

Connor spoke after a moment of silence, "Fetch Henry and Luke, I think we just got our new hideout," he smirked.

River turned, beaming at all the luxurious things, then, his eyes caught something at the far end. An arch shaped door.

Another door?

He shook his head and directed his gaze back to his leader, but Connor wasn't paying any attention.

The door illuminated, soft whispers escaping from its cry.

* * *

**A/N by Pinkie: Okay, wow, I scared myself at the end. Especially because I'm upstairs. Alone, and typing this, and its dark out. But, I was listening to MLP music, so I'm fine. Yay! This ancient city reminds me of the tomb the Serpentine locked themselves in; how they fixed everything to look nice. However, this isn't that place, although, it would be nice. **  
** Anyways, since I am the one who made the names in the gang, I'll set up a list from youngest to oldest and who is who:**  
** Dust – youngest… you know the rest**  
** Henry and Luke – lazy / senseless ones**  
** River – Private; Connor's Number 1, I guess**  
** Connor – oldest and leader of the gang**  
** Okay, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago signing out! (Oh, and Shinxs and everyone else reading this, new information about the Ninjago 2HY season is on my profile). Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Shinxs: *Yawn* OH! You see Pinkie Updated! If you guys never heard of me for a while, I have things to do. One that this week I got a stomach virus that I have to stay home for the first time from school and had to make up tests and works. And this weekend, I have to intend as a model for my sister grade for Institute. Really busy at school. :/ That's why no update but I'm using my time to write a lot as possible. Anyway, great chapter sis! **


	6. The Seek

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, BlackRoseDragon Guest, NinjaMelissa, LeonardoTheLeader, KaitouKiwi and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

As Connor examined the ancient city below a little more, he noticed a small drawing in the corner of his eyes. It was of a dragon. A grin crept up his face. Surely it was a sign of how to open that arched door he saw; and surely it symbolized one of the Ninja he once encountered them.

He headed up the ladder and rested his arms on the ground, head poking out from the ground. "Boys, we're going for a ride."

* * *

At the end, they all met up at the same place they last saw the gang. But, no clues were found from the fights. Kai clenched his fists.

"We need to find them, if not, they could keep messing up this city!" he barked, looking at Cole and Zane. "Plus, Lloyd left again to tell Sensei about the news, and none of us have an elemental dragon!"

Cole took a few steady steps to his brother. "Relax, Kai, I'm sure they'll show up eventually and this will all be over. Besides, it's just a group of gangsters; they'll be hopeless against us." Kai drew in a breath.

Silence drowned in and the Ninja all stared at the pavement. It was like something had died. Suddenly, Jay heard some buzzing. He cocked his head up to get a glimpse. "Uh, hey guys, I think I hear something…"

Kai eyed Jay, "Me too. It sounds like it's coming from over there," he said, pointing to the other end on his right. Two bikes rolled in, positioning themselves in front of the Ninja, while three others stepped out from the shadows, chuckling.

"I knew we'd find them here," Connor gave a slight chuckle. He readied his bike. "Times up," he began, then turned to his partners, "Look for the dragon symbol! Find it!"

The Ninja slipped into their fighting stances. Cole whipped out his scythe and Jay pulled out his nun chucks. Beside Cole, Zane stood; ready to fight with just his fists. But Kai was already ahead of them, unsheathing his katana and charging at the gang.

"Kai!" Cole yelled.

"The hot head," Jay mumbled.

Running after him and the gang, Zane magically lashed out a pin and aimed it for the tire of Connor's bike. Taking quick notice, it dashed away, circling around Zane.

"Cole, throw me!" Jay cried out to the Black Ninja. Cole did as he was told, throwing Jay above the second biker, River. The Blue Ninja smiled as he landed on the edge of the back seat and gripped the biker's shoulders. "Shocked to see me?"

Cole shook his head.

Just as Jay began to hook his nun chucks around the neck of whoever was sitting in front, he was launched off towards a brick wall. "Ouch," he groaned.  
The second bike charged at Kai, chasing him towards Cole. Quickly encircling them, River joked. "Well, well, well, Cole and fire I presume?" Kai furrowed his brows but the katana was kicked out of his hands.

"Let's burn some Cole, shall we?" The Red Ninja growled and lunged at the bike, but the bike screeched up, kicking Kai's face with the tire.  
He landed on the ground, coughing. Cole rushed over, the scythe still in his grip.

Zane eyed his enemy carefully, and pulled a shurikane from his sleeve. When Connor wasn't looking, he thrust the shurikane at the wheel, finally getting it this time. Unfortunately, Luke stepped up from behind and kicked the nindriod's back, nearly messing up his panel.

Jay opened an eyelid and spotted Dust standing above him. "Come on guys," he coughed, "One against three, that isn't fair."

Dust smirked and set his arms forward, a purple aura spreading around Jay. It lifted him up and smashed him against the wall several times. Jay groaned, the pain aching as he slumbered his back on the wall.

Gathering up all the Ninja, Connor stood before them, scanning each one of the ninjas. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

Connor grimaced. "Don't worry Ninja; we're not done with you yet. We'll be back… hope you four like losing something!" He laughed and fled with his groups. They disappeared into the evening dusk.

Cole rubbed the back of his head, "What was that all for… and what did he mean by losing something?"

* * *

"Tonight, we strike. Capture him and take him back here." Connor turned to Dust. "I'm counting on you, Dust. This mission is only you. Bring him back knocked out. We don't want him trying to reveal our location."

Dust nodded, for the first time actually feeling proud of himself. And now, he got to prove his worthiness more by a kidnap!

He watched one person. And only one…

Cole.

* * *

**A/N-I got no note from Pinkie Pie. Even she made this chapter for this week. So I'll fill her in.**

**This week chapter was supposed to be me to update. But so many things happening during my life. I love to write my stories but real life situation comes first. Beside, I'm becoming a Senior Year next year so I gotta prepare my schedule and my future careers. Also balancing my grades.**

**Forgot to add this: That will be enough OC used in here! We have too much. I agree with Kiwi lol. But every characters we develop has a perfect scene. **

**To Pinkie: Hey sis, I may add more details in this. I just wanted to make sense on certain scenes and Lloyd too.**


	7. Not a Wise Option

**Thanks to AwesomeAuthor13, ZaneTheNinjaofIce, Solidground Guest, BlackRoseDragon Guest, NinjaMelissa, LeonardoTheLeader, KaitouKiwi and Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago for your reviews! I'd appreciated for all of you to join the adventure with me and Pinkie! :D**

* * *

_Few hours later...  
_

On the aftermath, the ninjas decided to take a break by visiting Dareth's Dojo by having some Iced Tea. The Ninjas shared their perspective views of their battle. Inside, there was multiple laughter coming from the main tatami room. One furious ninja tried to protest with his view.

"Haha! You got _crushed _by a kid?" Laughed Kai, about to choke on his drink as he imbibe.

"Hey! He has magic! MAGIC!" Angered Jay, went nose to nose with Kai as the extras were watching in amusement.

Jay continued as he backed away "Have you seen this kid before with purple magic?"

"Maybe you're just delusion from crashing into the wall too much, Jay." Cole stated.

Jay stomped his foot in infuriated move "No I'm not! Cole! If you deal with him instead, it's difficult than you expect!"

Cole frowned. His tone was violent. "Alright then! Maybe we should switch enemies next time!"

"Maybe we should!"

Zane and Kai exchanges concern glances; arguing irrelevant subject that the battle happens a while ago. Zane took a large step ahead to push them aside to allow them space. While the two scowled.

"Cole, Jay, there is no need to start tensions over the battle." Said Zane with a soothe monotone.

Cole had enough with Jay nonsense argument. Over the years, the annoying ninja, to his view, should get along. Even if they get along, inside of him he wanted him to grow up.

"I had enough of this. I'm going to get some fresh air and don't bother me." Master of Earth final words before he left the Dojo.

The remaining ninjas stared at their leader and heard a door slam shut after he disappeared. Jay looked tense than he ever had and glanced at Kai and Zane. The two shared worrying glances but Zane was skeptical.

"We should follow him. The gangster are in large." Zane trotted to the door but was stopped when he felt someone grabbed his left shoulder and force himself to pause. It was Jay.

Jay shrugged and said "Cole said he doesn't want to be bothered. Riiiiight?"

"Yes, but-"

Jay release his grip and starting walking away from his friends "It's his decision," He left the room.

Few seconds pass, Kai rose to Zane, shaking his head. Knowing Zane was trying to explain that the gangsters are lurking, how easily got surrounded; Cole wouldn't stand a chance. As brothers, Kai said "Don't listen to him. He'll get it over with this argument. Let's go and follow Cole, get our weapons and I'll go with your tactical. Lead the way,"

"Agreed." Zane confirmed.

* * *

Cole was strolling alone in the fields grunting of something. As he stroll outside of Ninjago City, he kicked the rock carelessly to release anger within him. It was late evening for a ninja to walk alone when it is dangerous.

"Stupid Jay... always start the argument and I'm getting sick of it! I think he doesn't care about me after all." Cole grunted.

He paused and lifted his head. Observing the glory of the sunset leaving the sky revealing the dark space above his universe. He noticed it was getting late, so he decided to head back home for cautious encounter on the following day.

Suddenly, not far from where he stood, his feet felt the ground was vibrating. Hearing a purred engine in front of him and back, he gazed at the incoming object. But, what he saw that he recognize the design and drivers wore like the color of his garb, he didn't predict that they were coming for a rematch.

The Black Ninja react, the gangsters have return.

Once they have arrived, they rode their motorcycle encircling the Master of Earth. Cole didn't retrieve his scythe; he left it in the dojo.

_Not good!_ Cole thought hard.

The gangs slowed their engine and smirked at the ninja as he slipped into fighting stance. One by one, they got off from their transportation, holding a silver chain on their grasp.

"Ah, the black ninja. That's the person we were looking for." Said River.

"Huh?" Cole bemused.

River laughed sarcastically as he approached to the Master of Earth slowly swinging his chain "Like we said before, we will take something 'precious' from you guys."

"And what are you trying to say?" Questioned Cole, curling his fists.

"Oh you'll see. Boys, capture him!" Command River.

Low chuckle surrounds the Black ninja. Cole doesn't like the sounds of River was commanding.

_They were after... me? _Cole thought.

Without a warning, the gangster strike the black ninja. The solo battle begins.

* * *

**A/N-** This seems short. Yes, I'm busy on exams and plans for summer. This might be my last update during summer. BUT! I ask my Fanfiction sister to go on my account and stuff. We have an idea so yea. **  
**

I got news! Good, great, bad, and terrible.

Good- I'm going to update my story through PM and my sister will help me update so it won't be the end of me.

Terrible- I failed my graduation test by 1 point! 1 FREAKIN' POINT! You know how mad I am? But my older sister in real life was surprised.

Great- I got an exemption form to skip the graduation test! It means I'm graduating! YAYYY! Because they said I have a disability of something. I'm not sure what I have but OH WELL! As long as I'm in the program, I can get free scholarship!

Bad- Like I said, may not update during summer without a laptop.


	8. Beaten

Cole's eyes widened. He wasn't going to last a second against them, especially since they held more advanced weapons in their grasps. He leaped to the side as a chain took a blow for him. He could really use the back up right now.

River gritted his teeth, "Where's Dust?" he yelled to Henry and Luke. "We're not going to get very far without his magic."

As if on cue, Dust stepped out from behind the bikes. "Go after him!" River snapped. Dust shot his arms out and a dark purple aura spiraled around Cole's legs. The Black Ninja tugged at them and tried to pull his legs out.

Suddenly, Cole heard the voices of Kai and Zane. "Kai!" Cole screamed in the direction he thought they were coming from.

The Red and White Ninja stepped out from the shadows, armed with their weapons. "Cole!" Kai turned to Zane, "Try to free him; I'll deal with the others." Zane nodded. With that, Kai took off and raised his sword at River. River swooped to the side and laughed, sending a chill down Kai's back.

Dust noticed Zane heading towards Cole. He shot out his other arm to the White clad, stopping him in his tracks. "Henry, Luke! Go take care of the White one. I got, Cole," Dust said to the two friends; releasing Zane's hold.

He stepped closer to Cole. "I don't know much about why we need you, but it seems to be really important." Cole grinded his teeth against each other.

"Jay was right," he said softly.

His eyes traveled over to Kai, who was doing his best to hold off River. His legs were shaking as River held his chain against the blade of the sword.

"Didn't anyone tell you never to mess with me?" River smirked.

"Actually, no." Kai snickered and leaned forward, causing River to get down lower. "What… ugh - do you want… with Cole?" Kai gasped in between breaths, struggling to keep River down.

River scoffed. "Like I'll ever tell you!" He stepped back, allowing Kai to face plant to the ground, his sword lying flat beside him. River held Kai in his grasp and tied him around in the chains. "Now that you're taken care of…" He shoved Kai against the dojo wall and began to head towards Zane. Henry dodged a shurikane from Zane and charged, aiming his weapon at Zane's head. The White Ninja rolled to the side, throwing another shurikane at Henry's leg, making him fall in pain. Luke ran to Henry's side as River passed him, picking up Henry's stick.

"Come on, and fight me," River stated in a monotone voice and raised the pointed end to Zane's head.

Dust crept closer to Cole.

The Black Ninja launched a fist but it froze in mid air, inches away from Dust's face. "You're not going anywhere." Cole growled.

Jay finally arrived, two weapons in hand - nun chucks and a scythe. He ran at Dust and wrapped his nun chucks around one of Dust's feet. Jay pulled, bringing Dust down to the ground. Cole felt the power slowly weakening.

"Pull him further away, Jay!" Cole ordered and caught the thrown scythe. He pointed it at Dust, making him back up further.

Cole wriggled his feet. "It's working!" he cried. As Dust was far away enough, Cole jumped to freedom. He joined Jay to fight Dust. "You're right, and I'm sorry about that. This kid sure is powerful."

Jay shrugged. "What did I tell ya?"

Zane sat up and eyed the sharp end carefully. One arm moved behind his back, gripping another shurikane tightly.

"What are you?" River asked, arching a brow of curiosity as he saw a small spark in the corner of Zane's eye. Zane didn't answer and swiped his leg against River's. River fell to the ground on his back. Zane ran to Jay and Cole, huddling close.

"We need to stop River," he told them.

"Yeah, but what's more important right now is stopping the kid who has magic!" Jay yelled furiously, anger fuming out from him. Zane cocked a brow. Suddenly, he felt something strangling his wrists. Zane tugged. Jay grabbed Zane's wrists and pulled with him.

Cole began to back up and Dust walked forward.

Zane looked down and saw his feet sinking. Jay noticed the same with him.

"Oh no! This is bad! This is bad I tell you!" Jay panicked and struggled to keep up. The sinking only stopped at their waist.

Kai's eyes widened. "Cole! You gotta get out of here!"

The Black Ninja searched for an escaped but River and Dust were blocking his paths.

"Cole!" Kai hissed through gritted teeth. He twisted and turned in his chains.

Dust snapped his fingers and Cole's scythe disappeared. Jay bit his lip nervously. With one last click of his fingers, Cole was caught in a spiral of chains similar to Kai's. He groaned and tried to break out of them. But he only felt himself getting weaker.

River held onto one of the chains. "Well, we got what we came for," he said loudly and set Cole behind him on his bike. "See ya later… alligator."

A trail of smoke was all that was left behind.

The chains around Kai snapped and Zane and Jay were spat back up to the ground. Kai stared off into the open.

"They took Cole…" he said, his voice cracking.

Jay shook his head.

"We should've never had that argument."

* * *

**Pinkie - Sorry for the short chapter today. I'm not as good at battle scenes as Shinxs, but I tired anyways!  
I will be updating for Shinxs today; as she mentioned before in a chapter of some story, she will be having friends help her to update when she can't/doesn't have the time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Silence

At the loss, stranded, and devastated, the ninjas had failed to save Cole. The ambush of the gangs was unexpecting. The Society of Whispers, what do they want with Cole anyway? It's a win/fail battle; heading back to the dojo for an alternative plan. It was quiet since one is missing and neither of them wanted to say a thing about the battle.

In front of the dojo, Kai and Zane was in front and Jay was behind, pondering. Entering the dojo, await in the main tatami floor room was Nya while Lloyd and his mom were in a planning room. The Master of Creation didn't say one word to Nya about the ninjas 'secret mission'. It was still unexpecting to meet them during battle. But he hate bad boys once he took a good look at them, and decided to help them. For now, he need to discuss this to his mom.

Patiently waiting for their arrival, she was expecting to see them a while ago, but suddenly they all disappear in one room. Well, they are ninjas like POOF. She waited, knowing they _have _return. Her welcoming smile died when the expression on the ninja's face give her concern; something's up.

"Hey guys, what's with the long face? And where's Cole?" Nya stroll hre way to them. The only response Nya received was total silence from the ninjas. Something is up; even one of the member is missing.

Nya noticed Jay, who decide to go back to the back lobby, without saying a word to Nya. "Jay?"

"Don't worry about him, Nya." Kai began "We got a beaten in our life-time against the gangs."

Nya gave her brother a blank stare, then her face expression swap to puzzled. Kai didn't mention to his sister that they were investigating and she haven't get any information about it. Kai stop his tracks here; he doesn't want his little sister to get involved in the mess, but they dragged themselves into the sticky situation. Snooping into the police crime scene, but, as heroes, they eventually stamp themselves into the problem. Until Zane spoke up.

"There are gangs terrorizing the City; they took Cole and Jay was blaming himself for making Cole leave the dojo in the first place."

Kai turn to him and the Master of Ice got his glare saying 'Why Zane?' Zane couldn't cooperate with Kai and prefer to fill the gaps for the Fire ninja, which Kai was doing it on purpose.

"Kai, I blame you for putting your friends and yourself in this." Nya said, her chest crossed by her arms.

Kai scowls "I did not! It was Cole's idea and he put himself in danger!" he barricade himself.

The black raven haired eyed from her fierce brother to the calm nindroid eyes. Without a word, he simply nod once. Nya gags; her hands placed on her mouth to shush her uncontrollable gags and gaze to Kai again. "Oh no. . ."

"Oh yes." replied Kai.

Zane tread his way to Kai and said "Shall we fill her in?" Kai scowl at the nindroid "You basically told her half of the detail!"

"Not all of it," Zane respondd calmly.

Kai turn 90 degree away from Zane "You and your system memory has to spill information to someone!"

"Is that a complement? _Someone_ mean your sister, Kai? You should be precise to someone's name which is your sister." Said Zane using natural monotone towards infuriating Kai.

"Guys!" Nya interupted "Will you shut this and tell me what happen?"

Capturing their attention, the two ninjas get their focus at Nya. Kai close his eyes and graminced "I guess we have no other choice since Zane spill the beans."

Zane twist his body to find something on the floor "I do not recall _spilling_ any _beans_, Kai." It was a pun, Zane was scanning if he did. Regardless, Kai facepalm in annoyance, but he _is_ a nindroid- robot to be accurate. He couldn't blame him since he was _like_ that since Day 1.

Ignoring Zane's opinion, Nya looked at Kai, she was thinking about Jay since he's not with them and explaining everything to her "So, what happened anyway?"

* * *

"Well, it happens that we encounter the gangster in the city... Then Jay started to..."

_I knew it they would eventually tell this to Nya about me. . ._ thought Jay, leaning his right ear, not too heavy against the flat, linen door. He heard the whole conversation; shaking his head on Zane's speech mostly but their chit-chat, he felt guilty even they bring up the subject.

_Now what? I got my friend Cole captured by the gangs; what do they want with him anyway? _thought Jay. There was a reason to get the Black ninja, but not others. Was it their objective to kidnapped Cole or was he in the way instead of him and his friends? Unfortunately, he and the others got no idea the gangsters hideout and even Zane's falcon couldn't recognize the gangs pattern. Dressed up like civilians to get away from police? Maybe hiding in a abandon place where it is unknown if anyone lives there? To his mind, it reached a black empty space with no logical answer.

_Maybe, if they're not on the surface, they could be underground? Reminded him during the time fighting the Serpentine. Wait of minute. . .  
_

Jay noticed the clues: Not being caught, no evidence around the city but the fields on their fight, and something to do with Cole...

Rose up from the ground, a stern face written all over his face and pull out his nun chucks. He spotted a window, slightly open for fresh air hovering by to cool the room. Quietly open the window, it kind of make a screech noise in progress, he glanced through the dark night landscape. The dazzling night sky looks lovely, giving him an advantage for his vision to adjust.

Taking his last look at the room, he whisper to himself "I won't be back for a while, I'll find Cole and apologize him before you guys find him. And if I haven't return, then I'm sorry to leave without your permission; which the team will be two ninja short. Love you Nya."

Jay leaped off the window and then sprinted off the silent hills.

* * *

**A/N- **Hi.

I got time so taa-daa! I been thinking this in my head for few days. So I got to write it down. I got to go home now! Peace! :)

R&amp;R (Read and Review)


	10. Succumb

Cole was thrown into the cell, crashing on to the floor, all bind up by strong rope created by Dust, in result pinning his arms and his ankles. Throughout his trip, he couldn't remember what exactly happened to him; the last thing he saw was his brothers were trying to catch up with him until everything went blank. He snap into reality when he was hurled into the cell.

"Stay here don't even dare try to escape ninja! This place is fortified with my little buddies from inside out." Connor hissed, slamming the metallic door.

Cole's face laid on the freezing floor. First thing he ponder, where the heck is he? Where did they took him exactly and why do they want him? For useful purpose for their conquest? Neither of his questions he thought of is unanswered.

The Earth ninja flipped his body with all his might. Now his back is resting on the freezing solid floor. He surveillance the room, metal-like, small, and he's a prisoner for the mysterious groups. Though, it looks like the cell is rusted, like he was back in medieval time. Stirring to feel comforable and decipher how to escape this prison, he noted that the leader of the gangs, what Zane explained during battle.

Ironically, since the metal cell is fit for the Earth ninja, the material isn't strong enough to block the conference happening outisde his cell. It echo through his cell, like a ball bouncing wall to wall continuously.

There, Luke, River, Henry, and Dust chilling outside of the cell. They were guarding the cell so the Master of Earth wouldn't escape from the front entrance- the only way out. Connor was investigating the humongous sealed door; it has the Earth Dragon symbol, just like the ninja in black got the design on his garb.

It was obvious that Cole could just sit/lay there, listening to their whole schemes, and knowing each hostile as well.

"Great job Dust, I would never expect for you that you are sorcery." River applaud the young member.

Luke was sitting on a rock, slouching, rolled his eyes "Hey, I did most of the work back there against those magic users so called ninjas."

River completely ignored Luke's opinion and said "You were born to have those power? No wonder you were destined to be with us, the Society of Whispers!"

Dust nodded vaguely. Revealing his both palms in front of himself, staring at it carefully, he said "Thanks, but my power is limited."

"What do you mean, _limited?_ Aren't you supposed to be stronger than us?" said Henry, who was in the back corner of the ruins of the city, leaning on the wall.

"Hey, give the kid a break, will ya?" River growled, he knew Dust is just a child, which he couldn't held that much power within him.

Dust lightly shook his head, he's right, he's abnormal than the gangsters and other civilians. "Well, if I over-used my power, I'll worn out and maybe get caught by the police or the ninjas." Dust explained.

"Hmph." replied River and continued, centering himself to the group "Don't use it often, once we find the great power lies behind this door, we'll be invincible! The power we will use, to concour the world, salvation for us all, and immoratlity gifted by the gods!"

"Yeah baby!" Luke said happily along the others encouragement of this plan.

"Once our leader find a way to crack the code on the door, we'll use the Earth ninja as a key to claim our prize!"

"Hey boss," River called "did you find any way to get in?"

"Not yet," Connor began, echo through the emptiness of the Ruins "be patience, I'm looking for it."

Inside the cell, Cole graminced. So he knew what the Society of Whispers captued him in the first place. He was a key to unlock the door. He had to get out of here!

Cole struggled from the dark magic rope. He tried and tried, it didn't fade or loosen. Every time he struggles, he felt the bound gets tighter every stretch. It's unattainable.

_I need to find a way out, like my friends said, a ninja never quit! But, I hope the others are doing magnificent without me. _thought Cole.

* * *

"Purple magic," Jay frowned kicking a stone, his hands glued to his sides. "Why was I even complaining? I should've just kept my thoughts to myself and Cole never would've gone outside."

For the past few minutes Jay had been searching for tracks, but all clues were covered up and there was no trace of the gang.

The City was calm and there was no one to bother him during his search. He looked to stars and they twinkled in his eyes.

As he continued to walk, he began to think about what he might say once he found Cole. Maybe a hey! 'Oh my gosh I'm so glad I found you! I'm so sorry' or a 'Cole, I'm really sorry about what happened before. But you should still take the kid next time.'

His fingers shook as he thought about the things the gang might be doing to Cole. Fear swam through his body and he bit his lower lip, hoping to find his friend soon.

It was then Jay realized, how was he going to look for clues if it was pitch black out? He put his hands around his ninja gi and felt for anything he might've strapped to his belt before leaving. Then he found the flashlight. He pulled it out and aimed it in front of him, flicking the switch.

The light was bright. Really bright. He continued walking.

The wind blew against his back softly and he shivered, beginning to walk faster. "I don't want to stay out here any longer then I have to," he muttered to himself and scanned the ground for any tracks.

Suddenly, he tripped on a stone and fell forward, the flashlight jumping out of his hand. Jay lifted his head and groaned in pain. He looked to where the light was shining.

And there it was.

Motorcycle tracks.

Leading further out into the City.

* * *

**A/N- Hello peeps. Today's chappie, Pinkie and I wrote this together :) We're working together on the collab, yay! I supposed to update this yesterday but I been held up by my abdomen pain. Or food poisoning. **

**See you in random updates! **

**Pinkie- You did great on the half part of it! When I was writing this story, I became creative mode in instant. Ttyl.**


End file.
